OnyxKing
Ben Novelli (Birthday: March 6) better known online as OnyxKing is a YouTube animator who does animations on Mario and his friends doing anything. List of Major Characters *OnyxKing *SMG4 *Mario *Ashley *Bowser *Daisy *EM64 *Luigi *MC Hammer Bro *Peach *Starlow *SMG3 *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Zelus List of Other YouTubers Used *SMG4 *CostarGamerZ *Diapolo 10 *FightingMario54321 *Geofcraze634 *JonTron *MarioMario54321 *Mariofan14 *Memoodyable *Pinkolol16 *Roprinplup14 *Starman3 Series Super Mario 64 Bloopers Super Mario 64 Bloopers 'is the main series on OnyxKing's channel, with over 30 episodes. OnyxKing's Random Crap '''OnyxKing's Random Crap '''is a series very similar to SMG4's Ssenmodnar series. it's a bunch of random sketches that doesn't relate to each other. List of Episodes * SM64 Bloopers: OnyxKing's Random Crap Birthday Edition * OnyxKing's Random Crap (YTR Edition) * OnyxKing's Random Crap (Weegee Edition) * OnyxKing's Random Crap Godly Edition * OnyxKing's Random Crap: Holiday Edition Super Wario 64 Bloopers '''Super Wario 64 Bloopers '''are videos very similar to Super Mario 64 Bloopers, but they're starring Wario & Waluigi. List of Episodes * Grand Theft Wario * Waluigi's Mansion * The Emerald Theif * Night At Fazbear's Fright (Act III) * WarioWare Gold Rush * Wario The Technician Battle of the Retarded Villains '''Battle of the Retarded Villains '(Or '''BOTRV) is a series very similar to SMG4's War Of The Fat Italians series. It's a series where 2 villains (EM64 & SMG3) fight to be the best villain, by challenges sent by the fans. List of Episodes * SM64 Bloopers: Battle of the Retarded Villains * Battle of the Retarded Villains 2015 (FOR REEL!!!) * Battle of the Retarded Villains 2016 (50K SUBS!) * Battle of the Retarded Villains 2017 (70K SUBS!!) * BOTRV 2018 Broken Computer Arc Broken Computer Arc 'is a story arc on OnyxKing's channel. List of Episodes * SM64: Mario's Basics (A Baldi's Basics Video) * SM64: Bowsette * Halloween 2018: The End of Luigi? * SW64: Wario The Technician * SM64: OnyxKing vs SMG4 * SM64: BROKEN COMPUTER ARC FINALE!! Smashdom '''Smashdom '''is a series identical to SM64 Bloopers, but instead of SM64, it's Super Smash Bros. List of Episodes * Super Smashdom: Ultimate!! OnyxVlog OnyxVlog is OnyxKing's Vlog series. List of Episodes * OnyxVlog Ep 1: I PLAY SUPER SMASH BROS ULTIMATE * OnyxVlog Ep 2: I UNBOX my SILVER PLAY BUTTON!!! * New Years Special Collab Special Announcement If Were Directed by OnyxKing '''If Were Directed By OnyxKing '''is a series, similar to the SMG4 video, SMG4: The Movie Audition. List of Episodes * If Video Games Were Directed by OnyxKing (100K Sub Special) * If Movies were Directed by OnyxKing MamaF*ckNews '''MamaF*ckNews '''is an update series, where OnyxKing announces what is going to happen with the channel. All episodes of '''MamaF*ckNews '''were taken down for unknown reasons. List of Episodes * Sopa is back, Music Video Auditions & More * Blooper Crap and more * TMNT special delay? Upcoming songs and more Mario And The Ink Machine '''Mario And The Ink Machine '''is a series based on the video game '''Bendy and The Ink Machine '('''BATIM). List of Episodes * Mario And The Ink Machine Chapter 1: Ink Boat Bendy Category:YouTube Animators Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013